In part due to the vast number of cable channels available to televisions viewers and to the ability of viewers to skip commercials (either through fast forwarding digitally recorded programs or channel surfing), television advertising spending is believed to be trending downward and increasingly more advertising spending is being allocated to the Internet. However, the Internet poses it own challenges for advertisers. For example, the Internet generally does not have the programming quality that television has, although the discrepancy between the quality of programming for television and for the Internet may be lessening.